


Rory gets resurrected

by doctorwood



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwood/pseuds/doctorwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rory post gets resurrected by the torchwood team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory gets resurrected

Rory felt himself being what felt like pulled back to life. He looked at the room that he was surrounded by, the only thing he could think 'where is Amy?' there were five people surrounding him, well four that he could see. The fist one was smiling as if everything was going to be okay... She had dark black hair and a noticeable... But cute gap between her teeth. The second one was standing at the end of the room with a stopwatch in his hand he was in a pink suite. There were just two more... One was standing on an upper level of the room looking down at him. And the other wad looking at three computers.  
"Who- who are you?" Rory finally asked. "My name is Gwen Cooper... I work for torchwood... I'm going to ask you some questions if that's alright.   
"what's torchwood?" Rory asked.  
"please listen to me... We haven't got much time." Gwen Cooper said keeping on a fake smile the whole time.   
"what's the last thing you remember."  
"me and Amy, my wife were being chased by a group of cybermen... Where is Amy is she alright?" everyone in the room stood staring silent and shocked. "What?" Rory asked.  
"you met a cyberman?" Gwen asked.  
"yes."   
"Rory this is an important question what year was it?"  
The man standing behind rory asked  
"how do you know my name?"  
"we just do... Now answer me! What year was it?!?"  
"1936!" rory said confused.  
"twenty seconds." the man with the stopwatch said.  
"where is my wife?"  
Rory shouted.  
"I'm sorry... But you'll see her soon!"   
Gwen smiled.  
"I want to see her now."  
"you will soon... We promise."   
"five seconds"  
"Rory... Good luck."  
The man beside her said squeezing his hand. And then silence.


End file.
